One day, love
by torama-san
Summary: a songfic based on bôa's 'one day' It is a Lina/Gourry fic and someone will die so beware!!!


N/A this songfic is based on Bôa's 'One day', An' I've gotta say that it has   
no relation with my others songfics based on bôa, *sigh* those weren't even   
slayers songfic ^^U   
  
Disclaimer   
I don't own Slayers, H.Kanzaka and R.Araizumi does   
Also I don't own the song, 'One day', Bôa does   
  
  
  
One Day, Love   
  
  
Last night I felt it  
Burning through my mind  
  
We see Gourry tring to think what he feels for Lina but he just doesn't know how   
to think *sigh* well he is succefull enterig his mind, but he doesn't know of love   
but he tries to know if what he feels *is* love  
  
I just wanna be your friend  
And I want you to know  
  
Gourry finally decided that he doesn't know so he thinks that Lina is only a good friend,   
actually his best friend  
  
In the light of a new day  
I left it all to you  
  
Gourry remembers the fight with the Dark Star, when they had to use the power of the ryuzoku,   
the power of mazoku and the power of humans, Being Lina the one who casted the spell   
  
In the light of confusion  
I love you  
  
Gourry decides to give his sword because of it's past, and leaves with Lina   
  
He remembered her face that day, it was pure and full of joy   
  
"nahh, she's no friend, I love her"   
  
Today I am stronger  
In so many ways  
  
A white dragon atacked Lina but she could cast any powerfull spell because, well... is   
*the time of the moth* so Gourry battled the dragon   
  
"But without the light sword you have no real power!!"   
  
"we will se..." said Gourry as he slashed the dragon an in seconds killed it  
  
I just wanna be there  
And I want you to see  
  
Gourry is tring to learn magic so he can enatch his sword making it more powerfull   
  
Lina just tries to teach but can understand how can someone not remember how to cast a   
simple spell like the lighting  
  
"If you want to learn how to the the best Shamanism magic you got to *remember* what   
you have to say first!!"   
  
"sorry, but those are dificult!"   
  
"you can do it, I know, just try to remember them"   
  
"okey"   
  
"said it, and if you don't rememer this time I will use dragon slave"   
  
"Light which burns beyond crimson flame, let thy power gather in my hand! LIGHTING!"  
  
a tiny ball of lights forms in the hands of Gourry, Lina just smiled  
  
In the light of a new day  
Left it all to you  
  
They fight a mazoku that they had never seen before, the Deep-Sea Dolphin  
  
"We have no option!!! I will use giga slave" yelled Lina   
  
"But Lina-san its dangerous!!!" yelled worried Ameria   
  
"We've no choice"   
  
"ok! do it fast" yelled Gourry while tring to stop the powerfull mazoku  
  
I'm just looking for a way out  
And something else to do  
  
Gourry and Lina are dancing   
  
"Lina..."   
  
"yes?"   
  
"I said that I would protetect ya' even after my death and..."   
  
"and?"   
  
"I whant you to know that I..."   
  
"you what?"   
  
"that I love you"   
  
I can feel it in my bones  
That I need it  
  
Gourry is begging the gods that she said that she loved him back   
  
Don't you see it  
I am flying over the mountains  
Do you feel it  
  
"I love you to dummy, since th battle with Fibrizzo I've know that I love you"   
  
Gourri just smiles and kisses her in the lips  
  
I won't be happy till you're out the door  
You won't be happy till you get some more  
  
Gourry is tring to convice Lina to not fight the mazoku, Chaotic Blue alone   
  
You need me  
You love me  
  
"I will not fight him alone Gourry... you and I will beat him, right lover?"   
  
"right" said Gourry as he picked up his sword  
  
I won't be happy till you're out the door  
You won't be happy till you get some more  
  
Lina an' Gourry are losing the battle with the powerfull mazoku   
  
"Get out of here Lina!!! look for help!!! try finding Zelgadiss or Amelia they will help   
for sure!!!"   
  
"No I will not leave, you go!!!" said Lina  
  
"Stop plaing hero and escape now!!!"   
  
"But-"   
  
"NOW!!!"   
  
Lina seems sorprised of Gourry's sudden anger so she do as he says   
  
You need me  
You love me, you love me  
  
After that Lina and the crew beated up the demon with a variation of the one they used   
against Dark Star so the light weapons are again in the world...   
  
And in a grave is the light sword that was one time the blade of the Garriev's   
  
Lina just looks at it and cries but then she touches her stomach   
  
"He will claim this sword as his Gourry... he will know who his father is"   
  
  
End o' the fic   
  
BWAHAHHAHAHAH I KILLED HIM HA! (just a joke) I didn't want to kill him *sigh* but well   
It was a good one, hope you liked it review and/or C&C, but please, please don't send me   
bombs, viruses or that kind o' stuff please  
  
my mail: torama_san@yahoo.com 


End file.
